Broken Toes and Blooming Hearts
by Dante Peirce
Summary: Finn breaks his toes when Rachel insists he lets her put a Funnygirl poster up. It involves Drama and cute Finnchel - ness !    For all the depressed Finnchel Fans   Break up never happened in this one


_**Don't own glee property of fox and Ryan murphy productions or the Rolling stones yada yada yada- this gets really old.**_

"Please ?" Rachel said her eyes wide as she stared at Finn's crushed toes and metatarsals oozing out from atop his sneaker .

"No." Finn said as he breathed in deeply and sighed .

"What do I have to say ?"

"Nothing I'd actually prefer it ." He said sharply as his eyes opened as Rachel wrung her hands. " Sorry".

" Please let me help you." She begged as she blinked breathing deeply too.

"Can you get me a glass of water from the kitchen then?"

He said breathing deeply as Kurt and Blaine sat across from him their eyes gazed at his massive toes.

Rachel nodded and jumped off.

Finn let his head fall back and scrunched his eyes up and hit the seats multiple times in frustration before opening his eyes. Kurt and Blaine looked up concerned.

" You didn't see that." He said as they both nodded Rachel came running back with the water and Finn worked to relax his muscles. Rachel helped him bring it to his lips and he smiled.

"Nothing beats the old water eh?" He said as Blaine laughed forcefully.

"uh yeah. " Blaine and Kurt continued to laugh forcefully ; Blaine elbowing Kurt when it was too much, as Rachel placed the cup on the table and held Finn's hand.

" I'm so sorry." she said quickly holding his hand up in line with the middle of her chest looking down at it as she helped it hover in mid air.

" For what." Finn asked tiredly, turning his face to look at her.

" If I hadn't made us clean your room you wouldn't have moved the bed and the book case wouldn't have fallen on your foot. " She said tearily clutching his hand with both of hers and looking down.

" No it's not your fault." He said even though it totally was. " C'mere." He said pulling her to his chest as she let the tears escape.

Kurt and Blaine watched as he gently kissed atop her head.

" It barely even hurts I probably just cut a bit of skin off!" He said as Rachel looked up.

" Really ? " She said wiping away tears.

" Really." He smiled as Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.

As Rachel smiled back at him kissing his cheek before quite cheerily sitting back up and luckily missed Finn wince as her change of weight in the chair made his foot move up slightly.

Carole quickly jogged in a hand clamped over the phone. " Do you think you need an x-ray?" She said looking between Finn and his toe.

Finn sighed looking at Rachel as her eyes widened he smiled softly at her before turning back to his mother. " Yeah." He said as his Mother nodded in understanding before talking back into the phone and sitting down to his side.

" Ok; thank you; yes ; ta ta." She said turning to Finn who was playing with Rachel's fingers as she looked up at him guiltily. He smiled at her as she smiled softly back before Carole looked down at his toe and gasped Rachel's face fell.

Rachel opened her mouth but Finn quickly interrupted . " I know." He said smiling at her before grimacing as his mother leaned on the chair moving his feet.

" Dr Ling is coming over soon sweetie is their anything I can get?" she said affectionately .

" No thanks Mom, I'm good." He said as she smiled before watching him smooth the back of Rachel's hand whilst she looked on worriedly her other hand perched atop his leg rubbing circles in time with his- comforting each other. Kurt and Blaine were politely looking through a magazine together pointing at jackets and coats.

After twenty minutes and a slight melt down from Rachel which had resulted in her falling asleep on Finn's chest after sudden outburst from when the guilt had become to much after Finn's mother had to do a pain scale test every ten minutes. It had been a 10/10. Rachel awoke to a door bell ringing and a quick kiss to her brow from Finn and she was escorted to Kurt's room when the three of them sat whilst the examination took place. Kurt sat on his bed and pulled Rachel next to him and Blaine sat on her other side.

They sat in silence as silent tears trailed down Rachel's cheeks before she hastily wiped them before sniffing slightly and looking up to the ceiling and praying that Finn's foot would entail some form of recovery.

Kurt grasped at her hand as did Blaine when Carole strode in." We need to take him to the hospital for possible surgery. An ambulance is on it's way." She said before walking closer and pulling Rachel into a hug rubbing her back as Rachel let out a slight sob. She had ruined his entire life all so she could put up one of her posters.

" He's asking for you." Carole smiled at her as Rachel walked out the door and ran up the stairs desperate to see his face. She walked softly until she reached the lounge where he sat his eyes scrunched up with a painful tear running down his cheek whilst Dr Ling talked in the hall. Rachel let a sob break loose before trembling hands clamped over her mouth as his eyes met hers.

" Rachel I…" He said looking up at her as another tear fell down his cheek. She dashed over and sat delicately beside him. " He says I probably won't be able to play again." He said as another tear fell and another. He twisted his chest and leant down so that his tears dripped down into the crevice of her shoulder.

" Drums or football?" Rachel asked tentatively - walking on thin ice.

" Neither." Finn said and then his lip quivered against her neck and the ice was broken and they were both sinking. Rachel clutched his head to her chest and smoothed his temple and pressed her lips to his head until she was sure her words wouldn't be sobs.

" It's ok. It's ok." She said over and over as his chest heaved.

" It hurts so much." He cried.

" I know. I know." she said pressing her lips to his head as her tears clouded her vision.

" I just want it to go away." He sobbed into her chest.

" I know - it'll go away. It'll get better." She said her breaths deep as she tried to be strong - strong for Finn.

She moved slightly so his foot was better supported and she lay back slightly so her back was further against the chair. As she stroked his hair as his eyes remained clamped shut breathing in her scent through his nose.

" Finn honey ; Oh ! Uhm." Carole said at the site before her: Finn's head buried in Rachel's collarbone as his shoulder moved up and down and tiny Rachel rocking backwards and forth tears down her eyes too, one hand on his head the other on his back. " It's ok - it'll feel better soon." She said softly as Carole watched joined by a stunned Burt who had run in threw the door and a very embarrassed Blaine and Kurt. Kurt pulled his parents out of the room and Rachel kissed his hair again as he breathed deeply- his shoulders shaking to a stop.

Finally when they had both mastered some self control and when Rachel's face was no longer blotchy Finn drew his head back and opened his eyes. Rachel helped his chest up and when he did her hand stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch and Rachel took this as her cue to press her lips gently to his and he to his arms to wrap around her.

When they broke apart Rachel's hand remained still placed upon his cheek. He leaned back in and Rachel smiled as their lips met again and when he leaned back she quickly pressed her lips to his in a soft sweet kiss and then proceeded to lean back herself and unmute the tv and put it on the cooking channel.

" Hey Rach?" Finn asked as she turned her head away from the awful looking salmon quiche and into the delicious eyes belonging to one Finn Hudson.

" Yeah." She said looking at his face with concern.

" Thanks. " He said as Rachel smiled softly at him still in sympathy.

" It's ok. You know what they say: Real men cry." She said turning back to the cook show and leaning into his chest.

" Just don't tell anyone - especially not Puck " He said as he rested his hand on her hip.

" Fine but I thought it was really sweet." She said smiling up at him before once again giving her uttermost attention to the show.

Carole opened the door and Dr Ling lead the paramedics in who immediately crowded at Finn's feet asking questions and talking in big words she knew Finn wouldn't understand . Rachel watched from around their circle with Burt, Kurt and Blaine. Her eyes -magnetized as usual- locked back to his face.

Soon enough he was on a stretcher smiling at her whilst he inhaled some form of morphine on a green whistle like structure. She waved at him giving him a small forced smile and he waved back. Carole quickly climbed in the back of the van and Burt followed after leaving the three musketeers behind on the driveway. Rachel swayed slightly on the spot and Blaine quickly grabbed underneath her elbow to steady her and Kurt quickly opened the door to his car.

Rachel managed to make her way into the seat but could not master her seat belt. Blaine smiled charmingly and reached over and did it for her. " There you go." Blaine said smiling again before closing the door.

Blaine looked at Kurt questionably " You're better at flattering people so you better go with her and try and convince her that it isn't her fault." Kurt said .

Blaine picked up Kurt's hand " And the fact that you just don't like crying girls has nothing to do with it?" Blaine asked - eyebrows raised. Kurt shrugged and Blaine squeezed his hand before walking around and sliding in next to the traumatized Rachel.

Kurt smiled in the mirror before turning out of the drive.

When they pulled into the lot Blaine managed to get Rachel's emotions under control but she was still nervous - tapping her foot every second and checking her phone for messages from Carole every two.

But when they had secured a park Rachel suddenly seemed a lot less keen to enter.

" He'll be fine Rachel." Blaine said resting a hand on hers before releasing his seat belt.

" Thankyou." Rachel whispered kissing his cheek before getting out holding hands with Kurt and Blaine and making their ways through the doors.

Soon enough they were eagerly watching the door that creaked open and squeezing each other's hands in a vice grip watching Burt's mouth form the words in slow motion. " All clean breaks - in a few months he'll be able to play. " Burt smiled as Kurt and Blaine high fived and Rachel let out a deep breath and covered her mouth and laughed.

Burt motioned for her to go through and she ran through the door - relieved tears falling down her cheeks.

Finn turned from his Mother's face to Rachel's as she smiled tears running down her cheeks sobbing slightly as she made her way to his bed side - smile miles wide.

" You're alright." She said as he smiled. " Oh thank god." She cried before throwing herself into his chest." Oh and you can play. I'm so happy." She sobbed into his chest. " You Could kill be in the hall with a butter knife and I'd still be happy." She mumbled into his neck and leaned back her hands finding their way up to his cheeks.

" I'm so damned happy." She sobbed as Finn smiled at her- a few tears running of his own.

" Me too." He said into her eyes as her fingers threaded through his hair and he bowed his head looking down. Rachel took the opportunity to hug it from where she sat. Peppering his brow with feather light kisses.

" I thought you were gone." She whispered.

" It's only a broken foot Rach," He laughed lifting his head and wrapping his arms around her.

" Yeah you say that now but- but , what if it _was sooo_ painful you went into cardiac arrest? Or something… and we didn't get to declare our unyielding love one last time?" She mumbled sliding her head down to his chest ; nose buried deep in the fabric absorbing his glorious scent. As small, slim, Hot tears trailed down her cheeks.

" I'm sorry I don't say it enough sometimes but I love you. God I love you." He told Rachel, his arms tightening in a tight embrace. As she smiled lifting her head as their lips met in a long, soft and sensual kiss as they blinked away tears.

Carole sniffed and Rachel blushed placing her head on his shoulder. As Carole wiped her eyes and hugged them both. " You two are so beautiful." She said as they both blushed.

Carole smiled as Rachel quickly threaded her fingers with his and her son's smile remained as Rachel wiggled around so she was lying a bit more conventionally and smiled up at him. As Carole walked over and motioned for the others to come in.

Kurt gave him a hug and Blaine shook his hand and smiled at Rachel- " I told you so." He said smiling as Rachel laughed as Finn smiled down at her raising an eyebrow.

" I'll tell you later." She said as Finn smiled at her and kissed her hair in mutual agreement.

" So you can play?" Kurt asked tentatively as Finn grinned.

" Not for a few months and with heaps of physiotherapy but someday yeah." He said his spare hand sliding down Rachel's side and resting on her hip his thumb rubbing circles on the soft sweater that took its residence there .

A doctor came in and tapped upon the cast on Finn's leg . " Your right to go now that it's all set just don't scratch it or get it wet." The nurse smiled and lowered the hoist that had held his leg up and passed him some crutches he had , had fitted earlier and passed over a script.

Rachel turned off the tv and the clan gathered their gear Rachel slid of the bed and helped him stand.

They rode home in Kurt's Car with Blaine and Kurt. All singing along to the rolling stones much to the amusement of Burt and Carole when they entered the drive.


End file.
